olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance:Adults/Anastasia Romanova
Name: Anastasia Vladimiryevna Sofiya Romanova Age: 16 (physically); 216 (biologically) Family: Georgy Romanov (brother); Vladimir Romanov (father); Sofiya Romanova (mother); Carlisle Laurent (boyfriend) Appearance: Her FC is Pyper America Smith. NastyaKitty.jpg RomanovTwins.jpg Anastasia.jpg Species: Vampire Personality: Powerful. Abrasive. Cruel. Harsh. Kindhearted. Level-headed. Motherly. Perfect. A mystery. There's no for-sure way to describe Nastya - there's not many people that have truthfully gotten to know her, through her well-placed walls. What you hear about the infamous council member depends on whom you speak to. What you believe is, of course, up to you. It's doubtful you'll ever even meet her, much less interact with her for long period of time, especially if you're not within her inner circle. Thus, she's a mystery. An enigma. A puzzle difficult to decipher, despite your best intentions. One thing is for sure, however; to attempt to solve Anastasia Romanova - without the necessary precautions - is like a drug, a powerful, addicting drug that has the capabilities of leaving you rotting far, far away for good. And you won't have even seen it coming, what a pity that is. History: There is slim to no information on Anastasia's file, despite all there is in Georgy's own. There is quite literally nothing - she burned those files long, long ago, back before she and Carlisle even found each other. It's a past she isn't very proud of, much less willing to allow others to hear - or see - it from anywhere that's not her. The most recent thing there is of her was of a little before 200 years ago, when 16 year old Anastasia first made out her way of the coffin buried at the Vienna Central Cemetery. She wasn't with Georgy - her twin brother - right away. They found themselves weeks later, in the middle of a hunt to find one another. It was an unintentional cross, but they were glad it happened - especially Anastasia. Anastasia always kept to the shadows, nobody ever knew what to expect from her. There were stories she came an assassin-for-hire, there were other stories she went around the world, creating affiliations with other covens for her and her brother's benefit. There was this one particular rumor she was preparing to overthrow the council. Some were scary, some were intimidating, some were incredible. In due time, she became an urban legend. Nobody truly believed she was real. Nobody knew who Anastasia Romanova truly was, not until she came out in the open about seventy years or so ago. It wasn't even an intentional event, it was quite the accident. She got herself tangled with the Council over quite the misunderstanding. The termination of one of the council member's former coven. Unbelievably so, it was not Anastasia, it was not Georgy. It took a while - five years, was it? - before their case got anywhere, but the time came and Anastasia and Georgy's names were cleared, though they did have to give away some big, powerful names the council had once been seeking. Despite the fact that Anastasia's name was cleared, the rumor mill still churned after her. The vampire population was finally seeing who Anastasia Romanova truly. And apparently, they liked it, because it wasn't long until she began to rise through the ranks, breaking the record for the quickest to be voted into the council since being promoted the first time into an officer. That's when she officially met Carlisle Laurent, who turned out to be the one. It was unexpected. She'd encountered him some times prior, but nothing had come out of those encounters. Until that moment. When it happened, she didn't shut him up. She knew what the consequences could be and she truthfully wasn't up for it. It got tiring being just with Georgy after a while, she knew she should let him in, so she did. He became a crucial part of her inner circle, of her existence, of her being. He's one of the biggest weaknesses she has, and to be honest, she isn't all too fond of the idea. Job: Member of the Vampires' council, elected 50+ years ago. Extra: The Head of the Academy is her one, so she has the tendency to hang around the Academy a lot, sometimes even sitting in on the classes, acting as an ambassador for the vampires there when she isn't buried by other work. ---- Category:JayeMalik' Category:Adult Accepted